Poems and One-Shots
by IrisFrostfeather
Summary: This is pretty much just a collection of poems and one-shots, as the title suggests. The poems and one-shots are all dedicated to Warriors. Hope you enjoy reading! Rated T just in case we get some bloody ideas later.
1. Chapter 1: ThunderClan

**Hi, everyone! Okay, so both of the other stories haven't been updated for a while, and sorry about that, but we're both pretty busy this summer. So anyways, this is our latest project. It's just a collection of one-shots and poems that we've been thinking of, so we're putting it on here.**

**The poems will all be dedicated to Warriors - look at the summary! - and pretty much just Warriors. Hope you like it! P.S. We're also thinking about creating a forum, so you can expect one sometime this month. ****Below is pretty much just an introductory poem to the poems/one shots that had to get put down. :D Enjoy!**

_Welcome to my home, ThunderClan,_

_whereas__ we are surrounded with care and kindness._

_ This is the place where we all began,_

_home of mighty heroes and great leaders,_

_ for our hearts pump with the blood of the bold_

_and makes us warm as kindling flames._

_We must all be upholders_

_of the code we know and follow,_

_to cooperate and thrive._

_Least we fall to the dreaded Dark Forest,_

_where soulless rest without peace._

_We walk with pride across our beautiful land, _

_be the lost __forest, torn by Twolegs,_

_or the deep walled quarry where StarClan watches us all._

_We reason and compromise,_

_yet we are not afraid to challenge the warrior code_

_for we believe in what is right._

_We maybe stubborn sparking embers at times,_

_But we will fight like raging firestorms if endangered,_

_for we are ThunderClan, the unbeatable..._

_and that is the clan we will serve until we go to StarClan._

**Yes, that was short, but hopefully the next few will be longer. So did you like it? Give some constructive criticism (not flames, if you want to flame, get out of here.) Well there will be more of it out soon enough! (If we can actually type it up...) As always, favorite, follow, and review!**

** ~Iris&Frosty ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing Lasts Forever

**Here's the second chapter! Note that the story takes place some time long after the Great Battle is finished so WindClan doesn't have that whole tunneler/moor runner debate thing anymore.**

**And we were also thinking about starting that story with OC characters with people that either reviewed, favorited, or followed our previous story again. So...leave review about what you would want your cat to be like. And if you don't, I'll either make up a character for you, or cut you out of the story. So review! ;D**

❤Nothing Lasts Forever❤

* * *

The rain was pelting hard on the roof of the heathery den for the nursery. I whimpered as I snuggled closer to my mother, Palerose. She licked my ears as she flicked her creamy tail over my back and I listened to the steady, soothing beat of her heart. Suddenly, thunder crashed outside, making me cringe again. "Mother, I'm scared." I whispered hoarsely to her.

Lightning flashed and momentarily blinded me, a leak in the den making water droplets fall onto my ears. I shook it off as Palerose drew me in closer. "Don't worry, my little kit." She murmured softly. "I'll be here to with you." She leaned downwards and touched her nose to mine, brushing me softly with her fluffy tail.

"Promise me?" I whimpered. I still shuddered as I imagined me being stuck out there alone, in the ghostly, dark night, with thunder growling and roaring above head, and lightning striking the earth with fiery bits, burning the ground to shards. I clung to her fur, my tiny shoulders trembling with fear as the sky shook ferociously again, and white lightning was silhouetted within the clouds, making beams of sparks fly.

My mother's eyes softened as she purred quietly, the sound rumbling in her chest. I blinked my eyes sleepily, trying hard to resist a huge yawn. "Of course I will, Violetkit." She purred again, smiling down at me, faintly in the shadowy light. "I'll always be here for you. Always." And I drifted off to sleep as she whispered the one word into my ears. "Always."

* * *

"Violetkit!" Palerose said patiently to me, struggling to keep me under control. "Stop squirming so much. I still have to groom your brother too." I threw my head backwards with an uncomfortable whine, trying to shake off Palerose's raspy strokes of her tongue. Today was the day I was becoming an apprentice.

Yes, I know that you were supposed to look pretty, stunning, gorgeous, and all that when you did, but I'd rather not. My fur would cling too tightly to my skin and I looked like a stick when my fur was licked down. I had inherited my mother's wiry body. Thin and short-furred, it was better for me just to go for the natural look. My mother obviously should've known that, me being her kit and me looking almost just like her.

Well, maybe it would've been a tad better if it didn't feel as bad as it looked. Besides, the wind just ruffled my fur up again every time a breeze came by, so what was the point of even _trying_ to make me so uncomfortable. "Mother," I complained again, shaking my pelt again. "Just go do Thornkit already!"

Thornkit was my brother. He had a brown pelt with matching hazel eyes. The tom rolled his eyes and tilted his head, just slightly, when I mentioned his name. He was just like me, hated to be all tidied up. Palerose flicked her tail, but didn't relieve me from my tortuous state.

I sighed. I had a pretty, yellowish pelt mixed with white. Most cats would just call it simply a pale, sandy fur-color, rather than going through the whole mess of saying, "It has a tinge of yellow of her shoulder, but white dabbed into the connecting joint in the same place" and on and on and on, blabbering their mouths off.

But the more and more I studied my pelt over the moons, I noticed that it wasn't all that sandy-ish, but had rather more the pelt of dried ferns and bracken maybe with added bits of creamy fur. Obviously, if I had tried to explain that to anyone, it would take _years_ to do. I've only lived six moons, and _great StarClan_ it was long! So I just stick with sandy as well, it's a lot simpler.

I also had dark green eyes that, in my mother's opinion, was a perfect match for my fur-color. She told me that it made my eyes stand out more and would flatter many toms. I smiled at the thought. No, I was a six moon old kit, I did not want a love interest with a probably older than me by who knows how many years tom!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" That was the leader, Silverstar of WindClan. He was absolutely _a__mazin__g_! Being the leader of an entire _Clan_! That had to be every cat's dream to be in his place. Oh, the life of a warrior. Rising up the ranks until you're leader of a Clan!

My mother frantically shook her head and exclaimed, "Oh no!" She leaned down and gave me another hasty lick before bounding over to Thornkit. My litter-mate pushed her off, though it was more like Palerose let him go, and he sprang eagerly to the front of the crowd of cats.

I followed him, my tail sweeping enthusiastically in the air. I had made a small list of cats who I wanted as my mentor. Pray to StarClan that I got one of them. For the most part, I wanted someone that was a middle-aged warrior. Someone who wasn't too old and grumpy, but not someone too young and inexperienced.

Silverstar and the rest of the cats waited as the two of us made way to the front. "Thornkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudstep. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

The white tom padded forward as the leader continued, "Cloudstep**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from myself, and you have shown yourself to be brave and courageous. You will be the mentor of Thornpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Thornpaw." The two touched noses.

My fur tingled with excitement and I took a deep breath of air, excitement swirling in the air around me. It was my turn next. Silverstar turned to me. "Violetkit**, **you have also reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Violetpaw."

Violetpaw. Violetpaw. Violetpaw. The word rang in my ears. I loved that name. Now all I needed was a mentor to go with it. "Your mentor will be Willowsong. I hope Willowsong will pass down all she knows on to you. Willowsong**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Goldenpelt and you have shown yourself to be caring and a great hunter. You will be the mentor of Violetpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

The silver tabby she-cat touched noses with me, but I wasn't sure how I felt. There was always that strange air around her, regal, daring, and all that. Plus that, she was a newly made warrior, sitting her vigil just about one or two moons ago. But I broke out of those thoughts as Palerose ran over to me, covering me in licks.

"Violetpaw," She said, her voice full of delight. "Make me proud, my little kit." I purred, brushing my fur against my mother. Thornpaw padded over to join us and Palerose showered him with the same compliments. He didn't say anything, but I caught a smug look in his eyes.

Thornpaw bounded over a the lump of prey in the center of the camp, and I headed after him. "Well?" I asked, crouching playfully. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?" He easily batted me away with one paw and continued towards his mentor, not a single word uttered from him. My brother almost never says anything. And his feelings, he keeps them well hidden too.

Sometimes, I wonder if my mother knew he would be like this or that his name was just a coincidence. But most of all, I wonder what he's really like. Even Palerose and I have no idea what the real Thornpaw is. Or anything about him at all. I'm filled with questions for him, but I know he'll never answer. Just like he always doesn't.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or actually do something useful?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around, slowly, barely interested, and saw Willowsong looking, amused, at me. When I said nothing, she continued, "So you're the sister of that Thornpaw, hmm?"

I just simply dipped my head, counting as a nod. "I guess. Do you have any plans for the day or do you expect me to make up my own?" I looked questioningly at my new mentor. I expected some sort of answer, even if it was something stupid like, "Yeah, let's go and do something." My mentor laughed instead.

"You're adorable, Violetpaw.'' She purred, not answering my question at all. "But, y'know, I think you should have blue eyes. They go better with your pale sandy pelt than those green ones of yours." She lifted my chin with her tail. "But I still think you're cute."

I cut her off with a annoyed growl. "Aren't we supposed to be training? You asked me, would I rather stand here or do something useful. Well, I want to do something useful, and this is not useful! Can you like take me around the territory? Hunting? Battle training? Something like that?"

The gray tabby stared at me for a moment, blinking those pretty azure eyes of hers. "You do have a resemblance to your brother." She said at last. "Well, come on then. Let's go see WindClan territory." She walked off, and I stood still for a moment, wondering what had suddenly made her so cold.

* * *

"No, Violetpaw!" Willowsong instructed for the hundredth time. "Tilt your head closer to the ground and lift your tail a little more as you run. Great StarClan, you look like a fox trying to fly. Watch me." She sprang forwards, her tail elegantly half-lifted in the air, and her body erect.

She did look great. Like Silverstar had said before, a wonderful hunter. But that wasn't what pissed me off. It was that I was doing the exact same thing. "If I look like a flying fox, so do you." I growled. "I'm doing the same thing as you are."

The gray tabby gave me a firm look. "Try again, Violetpaw. Pretend I'm a rabbit." I sighed in exasperation. We had already done this tons of times. But honestly, what kind of rabbit runs like a WindClan cat or is smart enough to hide their scent? It's not like I would be chasing cats for prey unless I had some strange notion to become a cannibal!

Willowsong fled from the area we had just been in. I followed her out, trying to see where she would head and stop there. Willowsong seemed to be running aimlessly and I scoffed inwardly. Probably, some normal rabbit, first of all, wouldn't be running unless it had scented a predator.

Secondly, a normal rabbit didn't run with WindClan cat techniques such as Willowsong here was doing. I could keep up the pace and stay with her, but since we were running at almost the exact same speed, I wasn't getting any closer to her. Actually, as I studied it, my mentor was actually running slightly quicker than me, her legs being longer.

I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to catch up so I decided to try a new trick and slowed down. I knew I could hide my scent with the wind and since it was nearing leaf-fall, the grass bristles were browning, the color matching my pelt almost exactly. I followed her silently, treading the ground like my life depended on it.

Willowsong, being tricked, thought that I had probably gave up and headed back for the grassy meadow so she, too, turned and walked at a calm pace back. I waited for her to cross my hiding place. Closer...closer...closer.._.NOW!_ Suddenly, I sprang out onto her and pushed her down.

The she-cat stared up at me, blue orbs for eyes round with surprise. "What are you doing?" She growled, as soon as her voice and attitude came running back to her. "I told you to try to catch prey, you were acting like I was some enemy cat." She thrust me off her.

I tumbled into the grass, gaping open-mouthed at her. She had just told _me_ to try to catch_ prey_? Well then she needed to _act_ like prey! "For StarClan's sake, you haven't instructed me once today how to hunt otherwise playing cat and mouse. Could you stop_ yelling_ at me and actually tell me how to hunt?"

It had been a quarter moon since I was apprenticed. Now I could express my thoughts openly on Willowsong after being with her: She was terrible. She took three days to show me the territory, each time ending abruptly after she said she was too tired to continue onward.

Then it took her a whole day just for me to convince her to take her hunting and battle training. They had spent two days on battle-training, most of the time arguing. And now, it was hunting. I had to get most of her _helpful_ information from the bits Thornpaw told me. And there wasn't a lot of him talking.

The tabby she-cat gave me a I'm-so-much-better-than-you-look. "Yes, as you wish, young one. Hunting is the skill that all warriors must acquire. It takes patience, quickness and perfection." She licked her jaws before starting again. "Assessments mostly take place on hunting, otherwise battle training. Hunting-"

"No," I snapped brusquely at her. "Don't tell me what hunting _is_. Every cat with a mind and a brain knows that. Tell me _how_ to hunt." _Idiotic_ s_heep fur stuffed hare-brain._ My mentor purred softly to herself, my ears vibrating with the sound, making a throaty growl rise up inside.

Willowsong gave me a sickly sweet smile. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes and run back to camp after seeing her do that almost every time before she spoke. "Why, of course." Then her voice roughened slightly. "Be _patient_, Violetpaw. In order to catch prey you must _perfect_ how _quick_ you are."

"Great," I muttered. "I think I've had just enough on you lecturing me about how to run. How about we try it out?"

The gray she-cat scoffed. "As if I'd let my dearest apprentice out there all by herself. Who knows, you being so horrible at fighting. You might meet a fox. An eagle! Or a _hawk_ by all things!" She made an exaggerated movement as she named each creature. I groaned inwardly.

This was what I had to endure every day of my living life until I became a warrior. StarClan, I thought. I need a new mentor. "No, Willowsong. You didn't even_ teach_ me how to fight. How about I do some self discovery? I'll go see if I can catch some prey, you stay out of my way, and everyone's happy."

My mentor gave me a tearful look. "But, young Violetpaw. Whatever will you do when you meet battle of the other animals? If I don't protect you at all times, you will perish in this harsh, harsh world." I rolled my eyes at her.

Better just play along. I thought. "Yes_, horrifying_ of the thought. Falcons and foxesreally do_ terrify_ me. But you see, my _wonderful_ mentor Willowsong, you shall not always be around to _protect_ me, so I must learn to survive myself in this _harsh, harsh_ world." I was nearly shouting at her towards the end, but she actually looked thoughtful.

"Well, this could be a nice test for you. But you must promise to return safely!" I nodded, trying to ignore that itching urge to run away at that moment. How could she not catch the sarcasm in my answer before? Great StarClan, she probably didn't even know what the word sarcasm meant!

"Then go." Willowsong said, sitting down on the grass, purring to herself as she licked one forepaw with her tongue. Acting like I wasn't_ her_ responsibility or_ her_ apprentice! I let out a soft growl of relief as I left her in the clearing. Think about what Thornpaw said, not what Willowsong said.

Her brother's voice replaced Willowsong's silky, perfected one. "You should try sneaking up on the prey first. Remember the wind direction and which way the prey is facing. But most times, we'll have to use speed instead of stealth. Sneak up, catch up, kill it."

That was the only thing Thornpaw had said, but probably a lot more helpful than how Willowsong had ever been. Prey, prey, prey. I scavenged the hills for any signs of living animals. A hare scent popped up in front of me and I tracked it's spoor to a thin rabbit eating seeds.

I crouched down, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Just as I was about to make a movement, an eagle from above screeched and it's talons grasped the hare. Me, yes, foolish, impulsive, me, then did not know the danger an eagle could possess. In most cases, that was bad, but now, maybe that was good.

The grassy ferns brushed my fur as I sprang out of my hiding place, snarling, "You piece of hare dung! That was _my_ prey." I reached upwards, unsheathing my tiny, yet sharp, claws. They scratched the eagle's stomach, it's underside. The feathery bird roared at me and came back diving at me at full speed.

I ducked. A common move, but unanticipated. The eagle turned around again, snapping at thin air. I grabbed and tore at one of it's wings as it tried to fly up. It faltered, stumbled, and fell. So I padded up calmly to it and kill it. Just like Thornpaw had said. Sneak up, catch up, and kill it.

Soon I noticed that the eagle was still rather small, it's talons barely able to stretch around the dead hare's throat. Maybe I was lucky that it was still young, but I had caught it_ and_ a hare! Double! _Now let's see who's the great hunter, Willowsong._ I thought smugly.

I padded back to the place where my mentor was, purring with joy. "Look what I caught for the Clan, Willowsong." I had secured the rabbit into the eagle's jaws and then dragged the eagle's body back here. "I took down the eagle! And you said I wasn't a good fighter..."

The gray tabby's jaws dropped open as she gaped at my catch. ''Wow." She said at last. "That is pretty amazing. Let's bring it back to camp, alright?" I nodded, my fur bristling with excitement and my paws about to run all the way back to camp myself. Willowsong was leaning to pick up the eagle, but I snatched it out of her muzzle. She blinked, but then understood I wanted to be the one bringing in the catch and picked up the rabbit instead.

I dragged it into the camp, a huge smile on my face the whole way, and placed it on the fresh-kill pile with a huge pant of breath. "Great catch." Thornpaw meowed nonchalantly, dipping his head to me before walking off again. My pelt burned with pride and I padded off to go tell Palerose.

Apparently, Palerose found me before I could find her, and she was purring. "You're such an amazing hunter, Violetpaw!" She said, her eyes twinkling. "And a great fighter to do that too! I'm so proud of you, my little dearest kitten." I couldn't help but laugh along. She pulled me into her paws, covering me with licks.

''Mother!" I exclaimed. "I'm not a kit anymore!" But I didn't find the will to resist her firm grip and purred too. Later on, I headed to my nest as the sun began to sink from the horizon, drowning the sky in pink and purple clouds, it seemed to say that it was going to be a peaceful night. Nothing could go wrong, right? At least, until midnight came, I had a nice rest.

* * *

Screams were what woke me up later that dark evening, WindClan's helpless calls, mingling with bloodcurdling dog snarls. A gruff sounding woof sounded at the camp entrance. I was still half-asleep as my mother nudged me awake by jerking my scruff hard. She knew me well, I was a very heavy sleeper. If it wasn't for her, I probably would've slept through the whole thing and got slaughtered on the way.

Palerose was already standing up at full attention, scanning the horizon of fighting cats, and growling dogs, searching for a safe route out of this mess. Seemingly to have found one, my mother urgently picked up my scruff and nudged Thornpaw to run along side with her, out of the panicking den.

I knew I should have stayed silent and alert like my brother, but I couldn't have helped it! "Mother, put me down!" I yowled, wriggling in her jaws like a tiny kit again. She ignored me and kept running toward the camp's entrance ready to grab me if I fell.

I huffed indignantly in Palerose's strong grasp, but didn't cease the whining. "Mother, I can fight! You know I can! I took down that hawk and hare without any of my mentor's help!" Then I looked into the midst of the battle looking for her snotty mentor, Willowsong, to see how she was doing.

There! A silver pelt brushed by, clawing a dog on its way deeper into the fight. In there I saw Willowsong's dark blue eyes twinkling with blood lust above her smug, smirking smile as she sent dogs running with their tails between their legs. One clawed her in return and they began to tussle over the moor hills.

Palerose mumbled something and her teeth loosened slightly on my scruff. I smirked as a cunning escape plan formed in my mind. But Thornpaw saw me with the evil genius look in my eyes, and he knew trouble was stirring in the depths of the battle.

And it was going to be all my fault. Oh, if I had seen what was going to happen, that bloody, depressing future, maybe, just maybe, I could've stopped it from happening. If I looked into this moment from the future, I would've begged myself to just go with what Palerose was doing. But here, at this moment, I didn't.

I still remember how Thornpaw's eyes twisted into spirals of glazed ice as I leaped out of Palerose's teeth without any question. It was like he knew someone would have to die and pay for all my selfishness. But I was going to fight for my pride to show that rabbit-dung Willowsong, that I could be as good as her, no matter what.

This was my biggest regret in my life. Stupid, stupid me. Forcing Palerose into the battle to take me back to safety...And her death. Her bloodshot eyes and that choking voice...it'd haunt me for life. And I wished, but wishes did nothing, that I could've listened, even just once, to what my mother told me to do...because that would've been the last time ever.

* * *

"I, Silverstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." The great leader looked down at us, narrowing her eyes. "Thornpaw, Violetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your lives?"

It had been nearly five moon since that encounter with the dogs. Oh, that battle. That dreaded, dreaded battle. And here I was, about to receive my warrior's name. How? Willowsong had given me an assessment, and I passed. Long story short. Thornpaw was standing here too, but he kept avoiding my gaze tonight for some reason. I wondered why. I sighed, there were so many mysteries about my brother.

Once upon a I would've been beyond excited to be standing here, at this moment. Perhaps. But that was the past. In my mind, those memories kept playing, playing, the bittersweet feeling, everything. It hurt so much. Palerose should've been here right now. Not in StarClan.

Down here, with me. Her daughter and Thornpaw, her son. I sighed softly as I heard Thornpaw's reply, yes. Everyone looked questionably at me, expecting my answer. I nodded sullenly before saying, ''I do" in a grief-filled voice.

Silverstar lifted his chin, and fixed his eyes on Silverpelt's wide swath of stars. His voice rang out, clear and measured in the ancient, traditional words. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Thornpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Thornshade. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan!"

The leader stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Thornpaw, no Thorn_shade_'s, bowed head. He bent lower to give his shoulder a respectful lick before walking off to join the other warriors. Silverstar turned to me. I admit it. I did want my warrior's name. Was that selfish of me? Palerose wasn't here with me. But Thornshade had accepted it with confidence and sureness, I could too, right?

"Violetpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Violetflight. StarClan honors your spirit and your skill in battle and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan!" He touched his muzzle to my head and I shakily returned it with a lick on the shoulder. I was gasping, my legs were wobbling, and I was nearly choking.

Did I even deserve this moment? What had I done to? For at least a moon after Palerose had died, I had isolated myself into another faraway land. If someone had the will to speak to me, they would luckily get out with their tail. But somehow, despite the past, I was a warrior now. Thank you, mother. I thought silently.

Meows of tribute sounded from the crowd, rising to chant in the still, night air, yowling enthusiastically their acceptance. "Thornshade! Violetflight! Thornshade! Violetflight!" I was a warrior. At last. But what had it cost? My mother's own life. Silverstar continued on about the vigil and our duties, but I tuned out. I had heard it enough times from before anyways. My mind had drifted off to where it was always.

_Palerose._

* * *

"Mother...Palerose..." I kicked restlessly at my nest, the battle with the dogs which had happened moons ago, fresh in my mind, staining it with the picture of Palerose's cold pelt and those sightless, staring eyes. "I promise everything will be alright." I whispered in my sleep.

_The dogs growled as I raced towards Palerose. She was trapped between two huge dogs. One barked feverishly at the other one and the second dog returned it with a gruesome snarl, drool dripping from it's sharp blood-stained fangs. "Mother! Palerose!" I cried out desperately._

_I tried to work my way over there, to help her, but each step I took seemed to drag me farther and farther away from my mother. It felt like I was treading water, all the while it was like my pelt was on fire, burning and blazing. __I knew this was a dream, but I didn't care. I cared about this battle. _

_Like winning it would actually let Palerose be alive in reality. But this one was turning out just like how it had with all those other nightmares along with the real one. Palerose was going to die. I shook the thought out of my mind and concentrated. __I called out for Silverstar, Cloudstep, Graypaw, Grouseleap, Duskfur - anybody! - to help my mother. _

_But they were all occupied with mini-battles themselves. I choked as a third large dog pelted to where Palerose was. The dream land was consistent on making nightmares of this over and over again. Suddenly, startlingly loud shriek cut through the night air. I gasped__ loudly__._

_I've heard the same scream many times but each moment that I heard it again, my heart splintered. Cracked. Making it more and more unmendable each time until it broke in half completely. That voice...too familiar...too, too familiar. "PALEROSE!" I screeched. "MOTHER!" No cat answered. My legs started working again and I ran over to a her._

_"You..." I whispered hoarsely, nearly choking on my own breath. "You promised you'll stay with me forever! Palerose!" I didn't take a step forward, afraid to see that she wasn't just sleeping and was actually gone. "Mother...please stop playing...I don't like this game...it's not fun anymore...wake up!"_

_I whimpered, sounding like a kit again, but I didn't care. "Palerose..." I sobbed, finally reaching forward to lay my head on her pelt, absorbing her last shards of warmth. "Mother...I'm sorry." A throbbing sensation over took my voice and I let out a piercing wail. Grief blinded my eyes. "I'm so sorry."_

Something jerked me awake. I looked up and saw Thornshade with one paw on my pelt. "You were crying out in your sleep again." He meowed quietly and slowly retreated back into his nest. "Was it about Palerose?" He must've had the same dream. It was before dawn, and he hated waking up early.

The only thing that could've woken him up, so badly shaken like me, was...that same nightmare that has been haunting both of our dreams for the last days, moons, and seasons. I nodded to him, bowing my head, and sniffling slightly. I couldn't let go of my mother. Not those eyes that looked at me or the last heart-shaking words she murmured.

Surely...Surely this was just all a horrible dream?

One that I would wake up to?

So Palerose was still actually alive?

And this was just another nightmare?

Oh, pray to StarClan that would happen. I half closed my eyes, still thinking about what had happened. Were those dogs smart enough to plan such an accurate death? To keep everyone else on the far end, occupied, as they drove one cat over to the opposite side? That just had to be my mother?

The one I loved more than anyone?

* * *

My former mentor groaned as she scolded me about how I needed to be quieter than this to catch prey. It had been a moon after I had been given my warrior name but Willowsong _still _bossed me around like I was her slave apprentice I had been once. She had figured out, after Palerose died, that the only way to get me to work, was to force it upon me.

After the incident with Palerose, I had become a weak, guilty, sullen kit with no will to survive. The clan seemed to isolate me in the darkness. My brother was often silent, mourning in his own way. When I had gotten over my mother more or less, the Clan seemed to accept me again, but it was still really awkward between conversations with other cats occasionally. Sometimes, I wonder if I'll ever fit in again with my own Clan.

Maybe...maybe if I hadn't tried to escape from my mother, then would she still be alright? Would everything still be alright? She wouldn't have been dragged into the battle where the dogs made their kill. No, she wouldn't have _came_ in the battle to save _me_ from the dogs. I blinked my eyes blearily as I looked at Willowsong's figure silhouetted against the rising morning sun.

There were just four cats on the hunting patrol. Willowsong, Harebound, Thornshade and me. I shook my head slowly, to clear some fleeting thoughts, to get back on the hunt, but they kept coming back. I wondered if the deputy had purposely put all four of us on the same patrol.

Why? I wasn't really sure. Maybe to help me feel more comfortable because I had just started opening up to cats. And the three cats I was with, I did feel a lot more safe. And at home. Willowsong had been my mentor. Even if she was very full of herself, vain, and far too prideful, just the presence of her there, her warm, soft fur, made me feel like Palerose was here too.

Thornshade, obviously, was my brother. And though I had only spoke to him a few times, most of the times when I woke up from my almost daily nightmares, I knew I could trust him with my life. Even if he was a quieter than before, even if he was colder too, he was still my litter-mate, and he was just that cat there. One I could speak to whenever I wanted to. One that was family.

Harebound was a blackish-gray tom. He was made an apprentice just two or three moons before me and I later was an apprentice with him. I felt...well, a somewhat nice feeling of comfort around him. And no, I wasn't looking for a mate yet! I was far too young for that! Her sister, Snowdust, had teased me about how "I was meant for him" and that "We were a perfect pair." Great StarClan if I heard that again, I'd claw her pelt off.

It was only a moon after my warrior vigil! Most cats did not take a mate yet and I was not about to get a love interest in the first tom I meet. But, still, it was nice to have someone to talk to, to confide in, and just to be there with. That was what Palerose was like too. Sweet, caring, but vicious when it was needed for. And that she did. Palerose had saved my life, at the cost of her own.

I had started walking slower, deep in thought about all those horrible moments. Those savagely-fanged dogs, the last breath Palerose took, her glazed eyes, her still, still body... Harebound, seeming to know what I was thinking of, softly brushed my flank with his pale, cream tail. I flicked my ear as a reply, but didn't return it with any snugly gesture.

Suddenly, the air took for a colder dive, making the scents on the moor blowing towards the patrol. That would be helpful for hunting. I noted to myself, but then soon noticed their was that strange scent on the air... I'd smelled it somewhere before, but couldn't quite place it. There was also this strange tinge to it. Like moist leaves and herbs. It was like some experienced cat was trying to be on the moor unnoticed.

Just when I had thought I had figured it out, my concentration was whipped away as Thornshade made a sudden movement, ducking behind a boulder. The rest of the patrol followed him just for the sake of safety. I stared at my brother for a heart-beat, trying to read his mind. I had decided I had failed, when my former mentor spoke. Willowsong's, sickly sweet voice began to question his actions just as it was cut off when my brother slapped his tail across her muzzle.

Then we all heard it, two voices scattering across the heather plains, as if they were pouncing on running prey. Not wanting to show myself, I listened hard to the rampaging noise they were making. By the sound of the foot-taps, it was probably two or three cats. Pa-_dump_, pa-_dump_, pa-_dump,_ pa-_dump._ No, that wasn't how WindClan walked. Every cat in my Clan knew how to tread the moor silently.

Besides judging from the racket they were making and Thornshade's strange behavior, they more than obviously weren't from WindClan. I peeked out from behind the boulder and scanned the horizon. The sun was rising steadily up, and I had to blink a few times to adjust to the new light. The strange scent was still faint, but the leafy and herb-y one was a lot stronger.

Right there! Two muddy cats, a grey short-haired cat with yellow sleepy eyes and a brown-white wired hair were pacing the plains scampering after rabbits. The gray cat lunged for hare, but ended up landing flat on his muzzle. Scrunching up his nose, he shook out his pelt and snarled angrily at the moor ground. Willowsong jerked me back into the cover of the rock, hissing in my ear about "staying hidden more" and "not getting caught."

I snapped at her before poking my head out just enough to see what they were doing. The brown one silkily told the other one about how he should improve his posture and do better to catch hares, as he eyed the gray cat's tail which was sticking up too high. Not to mention his leg's unsteady pose. I growled inwardly at them.

The gray cat, Marshfoot, I recognized, grumbled tiredly like an elder having to yet tell _another_ nursery tale to an annoying kit. He did look old, a senior warrior, bond to retire soon to the elder's den. But here he was now, stealing prey from WindClan territory. My territory. No way they were going to get away with it.

Marshfoot let out an unidentifiable groan, sounding very much like Weaselfoot, the elder back in WindClan, himself. He stood between two large clumps of grass before complaining to the other one about how they didn't need WindClan prey. The gray tom slumped as the other brown cat whacked him with his tail.

The brown cat, now that I saw clearer it was Toadheart, snarled in a reply, stating that their leader, Ebonystar, had specifically chosen them for this task and that they should be honored. His companion didn't reply and Toadheart snapped at him, saying that he obviously wouldn't catch any hares like that.

The gray tom grunted, but didn't move, instead just simply meowing that this was completely useless and that Ebonystar probably wanted them dead, a clawed ear at the least. He paused for a moment before adding that if he had really wanted prey, then he would've sent more warriors here with a better disguise.

Toadheart shook his head in disdain and rolled his eyes before sharply prodding the gray lump of fur again. He growled, insulting the other one before bad-mouthing WindClan cats all the same, saying how that they would be so frightened and just run away. Hare-brain! We would flay them, that's for sure.

I boiled with rage. How dare he trespass onto our territory, hunting, and then insult us? Of course they wouldn't be able to catch as much as a rabbit-tail! They had no idea how to even live on WindClan territory! Much less catch something. They must have buzzards in their brains, those thieves! If it was one thing I would want to do right now, it was to stalk up to them, and claw up their pelt before letting _them_ flee back to_ their_ stupid _frog_-filled dens!

Thornshade's neck fur bristled beside me. Willowsong let out a low growl as Harebound crouched down low. The rest of the patrol watched Thornshade as he bunched up his muscles, the patrol did the same, also preparing come out. I was going to too, but then I remembered what happened when you let your anger hatred towards the enemy get the best of you. It was natural, yes, that feeling to fight was always in warriors. But sometimes, you needed to be smarter. Palerose had shown me what would happen.

Death.

I moved closer to him and desperately tried to convince him otherwise. Murmuring a quick excuse why we should come up with a better plan. But it was no use. When he turned to glare at me, I saw those once-calm hazel eyes, burning with fire. And that fire, was filled with loathing and hostility. Yes, he had feelings too. After our mother died, he had become even more sullen, detached, and far, far away from the rest of the Clan.

But that didn't mean he wasn't angry too. Angry at the Clan for not helping her, perhaps? Or was it anger at me, for trying to fight in that dog battle? Shame clogged up my eyes, and I begged at him one last time, to stop. But his teeth were bared with a savage snarl and those viciously sharp claws were unsheathed.

The canon was lit, and he was about to let all the rage held in his heart for moons, fly. He hadn't mourned for Palerose like how I did, he mourned on the inside, and now it all out. I could only choke out a gasping objection before he vaulted up the rock, my paws trying to pin him down, only catching a wisp of his tail fur.

He leaped down onto the surprised prey stealers, Willowsong following. Harebound nudged me lightly, trying to get me to help them. But that long-time guilt of the battle, grief for Palerose, and fear for Thornshade's life, had rooted me to the ground. The tom thrust me again, slightly harder this time, and I tumbled off to the right.

I stared up at him, my eyes wild with anguish and pain. It was like yesterday...a quarter moon after my apprentice ceremony, a quarter moon after Palerose had so happily cheered my name, where she had praised me. That day of the battle...and the day where she died...for me.

For _me_! Why was I such a coward? Why didn't I go help her? Why didn't I listen to her in the first place!? Why was it her, instead of me...? Two moons had passed, I had been so depressed. If anyone did have the nerve to speak to me, I would just snap in return.

That was grief. And it had taken over me, and not yet Thornshade. _He_ had continued his duties. _He_ had continued training. He had done what Palerose had told him during that painful, painful battle. And now, this was the grief he had held for so long. No cat could keep emotions locked up forever.

I jerked my head swiftly around to see where Thornshade was. The two cats, Willowsong and Thornshade, had chased the two ShadowClan cats a long space. Marshfoot had fled across the border from the most narrow part of the Thunderpath. Toadheart seemingly was following, though the two cats were still not stopping, when he suddenly turned around and swiped a rabbit tail-length in front of Thornshade's muzzle.

Shaking off those memories, I put on a burst of speed and fell into place beside my brother, Harebound joining us a heart beat later. Toadheart's fur was bristling, he knew he was outnumbered by far, yet he stood his place. Willowsong lunged forward and bit his ear, leaving him yelping. I saw Thornshade exchange a quick word with Willowsong before running ahead to make sure he left.

It was sensible, yes, and I would've let it happen. But I saw where Toadheart was heading for, the place he was_ aiming_ for. The Thunderpath split into two as he neared the short shrubby trees that marked the edge of WindClan territory. Thornshade was too close to see what was coming, plus those greenery blocking most of his view except for Toadheart's fleeing tail.

But I was up on the hill, Willowsong and Harebound lower than me, unable to see. A monster was coming from the far end of the Thunderpath. Toadheart, if he measured his time correctly, could get across, but Thornshade... I yelped in surprise and ran downwards to stop him. I was running downhill so that gave me an advantage to catching up to him.

The ShadowClan cat bounded to his own territory in one easy leap, and Thornshade was about to follow just as I had reached him. I yelled out his name, but he didn't turn around. For a moment I paused. There was this feeling, a twinge, in me that almost made me feel regretful...like I had lost something.

Thornshade...he was a calm cat. I knew him, he was my brother for StarClan's sake! My brother eyes flashed white with terror, shock, and realization as blinding lights were emitted from a large twoleg monster. He skidded to a halt, tried to at least, but he had been going far too fast.

He had put too much energy on driving that piece of ShadowClan buzzard food away. His attention, the usual senses to look out for danger, had been diverted. I was swept off my paws. For a moment I almost thought some cat had pushed me, but then I realized there was no cat behind me. It was me alone.

My litter-mate's leaped backwards frantically in the middle of the Thunderpath, giving him a brief moment more. No, it just helped save time for me. I cannoned into him, his brown fur forced in front of my eyes, and knocked him onto the other side, ShadowClan's territory, just before the a red haze clouded over my eyes.

Shrieking. Blood. Agony.

Pure fear swallowed me as the monster's legs crushed my bones. I tried to shriek as blood poured from my body, but no sound came out. It couldn't, literally. My jaw was smashed against the Thunderpath, making it impossible for me to speak, or even to tell Thornshade that I would miss him.

Harebound, that we could've had a great future and even Willowsong that she was a great mentor even though she never acted like it. Regret, rue, and remorse filled my senses, the agony quickly building up. It felt like I had been torn into two and I was too afraid to look at myself, if that was even possible, for fear of what I might see.

I never got a chance to say good bye. I thought as my mind spun. Death loomed over me, showing off it's flashing, long claws and it's impossibly sharp fangs, already stained with deep, dark colored blood. Intense pain ripped through me, and I gagged on my own spit. Black dots danced in front of my eyes, rainbow-ish colors swirling around me.

Death didn't want me yet, it was rejecting my body. It wanted me to suffer pain before it made it disappear. Death was teasing me. Oh, and I didn't really care any more! Anguish, agony, and pain. I convulsed in my death throes, wondering why I couldn't just die and be done with it. This was worth than death.

No. Death could kill me, yes, but it could also take away pain forever. This was before I died, and this was when I felt torture and suffering, knowing that I had no chance to live, but still having to go through this terrible experience. I saw my own blood get splattered over my once creamy pelt as I failed trying to even twitch my ear or flick my tail.

Then there was nothing. Pain yes, but no light at all. Thornshade...Palerose...Toadheart...Thunderpath..._Violetflight...Violetflight...Violetflight..._Was someone calling my name? In my head? Was I still alive? Where was I? Was Thornshade living? _Violetflight..._It was soft and shushed into a whisper, almost like an spirit's voice._ Violetflight..._It sounded like it was haunted. A ghost.

_Violetflight...!_ An eerie voice, but the ending note was different this time. Slow, ghostly, yet desperate and sorrowful all the same. _Violetflight._ This tone was completely different. It sounded so familiar...Someone I've heard before...or someone I've longed to hear for years.

My eyes fluttered open, and I still saw nothing, blackness. Excruciating agony tore through my body even at such a small movement of opening my own eyes. This wasn't WindClan...It couldn't be. Only darkness swirled around me, trapping me in it's world, not even the slightest bit of light to be able to see my own nose.

I heard a soft twinkling, the dark cover seemed to be _switching_ to something else. The skies, once pitch-black, was now sprinkled with stars. More and more appeared as the world spun around me, making a head ache in me. But I could see where I was now..._Moors?_

_It's alright now. _A soft, velvety voice murmured. Who was that? So, so, so familiar. Something else to etched in the memory. Longing. Guilt._ Love._ Something soft, almost like gossamer, touched my fur and I shivered. The pain disappeared almost at once and my vision cleared a little more.

I was yanked backwards, jerked. I gasped, more surprised than hurt. The den of blackness vanished. I blinked. It had just disappeared. Vanquished. Soft pieces of grass touched my paws and I looked down, shocked to see bright sunlight and the lush green meadow.

_My little kit..._No, that wasn't inside of me anymore. It had been so quiet I had thought it had been. But no...some cat had said that aloud. I turned around, not rushed at all. Actually, slowly. Was I afraid? In a way. I could match up that soothing tone now. Only one cat could have had it. I was scared that it wasn't...

Her. A pale, creamy she-cat stood a few tail-lengths away, on the edge of a moor land. I didn't move. I couldn't. Shocked. Fazed. Dumbstruck. _Mother..._ The word, just building on the tip of my tongue, was whisked away in one smooth movement as the cat swept me into her chest. I couldn't help it a moment longer.

I purred in her paws as she licked me all over again just like I was a kit...just like it was yesterday...I called her softly, Palerose, emotion and depth in my eyes. She called me Violetflight in return and told me how proud she was of me for earning my warrior's name. That I deserved it. And then there was the happiness. The feeling of being home ever since the battle.

And I apologized for that night. For not listening to her instructions and forcing out her death. For being stupid and for letting my pride getting the best of me. She purred even harder, saying that it was never my fault and that she could never hold a grudge against me. I leaned against her, snugly just like I had in the nursery, as she told me about just how proud she was for me.

But then I noticed something missing. In the nursery, there were always two cats beside me, the warmth of their far protecting me. Thornshade...The name brought the incident back to me and i quietly asked where Thornshade was. Harebound, Willowsong, where the entire Clan was! I was still alive right...? This was just a dream...?

Palerose shook her head as she sadly told me no, and that I had traded my life for Thornshade's, but that my brother was alive and well. Should I be upset? Angered? Maybe jealous that my litter-mate got to live instead of me? No, I wasn't. It was my choice anyways to knock him out of the way. I was happy to know that he was still breathing. Alive. Then where'd did that make me? If I wasn't alive then...

The pang of realization hit me almost too hard. I was dead. Yes, I knew that I was all along, but this was the moment when I finally processed everything. From the moment Thornshade leaped onto the ShadowClan duo, my mind had been a scattered mess of the situation. And this was StarClan. Why else would Palerose be here? I wouldn't see my brother again. Harebound probably had hoped for me as a mate, and I had failed him. Willowsong would've wanted me to bring pride to the Clan.

But Thornshade was alive. And that made me happy even. I asked my mother pleadingly what Harebound and Willowsong were doing, or what they had done out of the huge mess. Palerose touched her nose to my muzzle, making that content feeling as a kit come back, begging the elders for a nursery-tale. A soft sigh rumbled in her throat as she explained that Harebound had been devastated at my death and had truly loved me.

That made me feel a small twinge of guilt. He had really wanted me that badly as a mate? Maybe I could ask Palerose if it was possible to visit his dreams or at least the medicine cat and pass a message to him. What would I say? To move on? Wouldn't that be harsh, like I didn't want him? But I also didn't want him suffering, I wanted him to be content. I wanted everyone around me to be smiling.

My mother continued, saying that Willowsong might take on one of Rainsplash's kits. This was news I could rejoice at. Even if the gray tabby could be stuck-up at times, I learned to like her as a mentor and she was actually very kind. I hoped her future apprentice would feel the same. I told her I was going to meet up with some other WindClan cats, when she stopped me with other news.

Snowdust was expecting kits. That made me glad for her, but slightly surprised. Why tell me? Then with a smile she said that Thornshade was the father. My eyes widened at this and I leaped into the air with joy, purring happily about how I wanted to congratulate him so much. And there wasn't one part of my heart that didn't mean that. I didn't mind at all that me was moving on. He was going to be happy. For real.

And as I looked up at the moonlit stars that night, I smiled.

* * *

I raced over to my mother, my legs moving freely around the open moor land of StarClan. I gasped out her name as I heavily panted, having to run so quickly to get hear. She heard me, turned around, and warmly greeted me cheerfully. I asked her hurriedly if the kitting had began yet and she replied with a faint smile and a shake of her head. She just told me that the medicine cat was sure that the kits were going to come today.

Four moons had passed since I had joined the ranks of StarClan. I couldn't say I was the least bit sad. As a matter of fact, I actually felt more at home here than ever. I was happy here too, one of the things I couldn't really do back in WindClan without Palerose beside me. Sure, I could smile and laugh, but to make me truly feel that emotion, I needed Palerose, which was something I had now. I was thankful for that.

Snowdust was kitting. My mother had informed me on the news a few sunrises earlier, telling me that the white queen was bound to start her kitting any moment. I wanted to watch them from StarClan and see my kin too. I was very proud too. My brother, Thornshade, was going to become a father! I couldn't wait to celebrate!

A sharp, ear-splitting shriek carried out from where I was standing. I exchanged a look with my mother, that obviously meant Snowdust was kitting. The white she-cat was laying in her nest, a stick gripped firmly in between her jaws as her flanks rose quickly and unsteadily up and down.

Thornshade was standing right out of the den. I saw him tense up at the sound of his mate's screech, but made no movement over to the nursery. I bet that the medicine cat, Larkfeather, probably had to order him to stay out of the nursery for the day. Part of me wished that I was there with him, but then I instantly told myself that I could watch from here just as well.

When Larkfeather's nose poked out of the den, he was smiling widely. He purred as he told Thornshade about his new-born daughters. Larkfeather said that he had three kits, two toms and one she-kit, and that Snowdust had done a wonderful job of delivering them. I saw Thornshade walk past him, and though he had a stoic face on, I could tell that he was trembling with excitement. On the inside of course.

True enough, there were three kits, all tiny and beautiful. My eyes softened at the sight of them and Palerose pressed against me comfortably. Snowdust didn't even move as Thornshade came in, she was trapped in the world of her kits, a smile growing larger and larger on her face. Finally, she looked up at her mate and quietly asked him what he suggested for names.

They decided on Nightkit for a silvery, black tom, the exact opposite of his mother and Hailkit for the white tom with brown dipped paws. Finally, they looked to the she-kit. Her eyes weren't opened yet, as she blindly searched for her mother's milk scent. She had a pretty, creamy pelt and I smiled as I heard Thornshade name her Violetkit.

And as my dear bother named his kits, I knew I had done something right in my short happy life. May StarClan bless him, and someday, we shall meet again and walk the ever rosy dawn skies of hope together at last...

**A/N: So, I realize that Violetflight and Thornshade's father was never mentioned. He is in WindClan, but Violetflight, since it's told from her point of view, was just never really close to him. You could say sorta like the relationship between Bluefur and Stormtail.**

**The father can be for the reade****r to infer and come up with, because as the author, you don't have to write down every single detail. Overall, I hoped you enjoyed that one-shot. So review, people! Or suffer the wrath of...me! XD ****I also realize that this one-shot (more like _long-shot ) _happens to very long, but I hope you liked it anyway ;)**

**The stories are probably going to be updated very slowly because, well, mainly we're busy, but I (Frosty) is going to move half-way across the world (well, not literally, just like six states away) and is running around the house, packing and all that. Poor me. And then Iris is (right now for vacation) actually half-way across the world with very limited internet access. *Sigh* Life isn't fair.**

**Iris-*Snort* Well you're still going to have a roof over your head, along with food and water so...**

**~Iris&Frosty**

**P.S, The Seven and Fury's First Life will be on short hiatus due to the making of three other (possible) stories and a (possible) forum so...heh heh, please be patient! =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: RiverClan

**This next chapter will be about two lovers named Jay- okay, fine next will be the "Riverclan Welcome Poem".**

**Enjoy!**

_Come, sit beside the river's bank,_

_Open your eyes and look around._

_Feel the water brush against your fur,_

_The whispering sound of each water current__,_

_Lapping against the shallow shores where the reeds dance._

_Fish swimming silently, carefully slipping around hungry paws._

_Can you feel the river calling to you?_

_Can you feel how breezes ripple the water?_

_Ancient pawsteps walk the river's coast,_

_Each one is of this Clan, _

_the Clan which will live as long as StarClan does._

_RiverClan,_

_Where every kit to elder, birth to death, loves the water,_

_Knows the water, and will cherish it as long as they live._

_Where every apprentice is taught to swim and fish._

_Where the river is used to our advantage._

_Where we know more fighting techniques if the water._

_Where we are loyal to our Clan, and forever will be._

_This Clan,_

_Scorned by the others because we are different._

_How we love the taste of fish, whilist they hate it._

_How we swim for fun, while they dread their pelts soaked._

_But why share such great resources when they don't want it?_

_The river and fish keeps us well fed throughout leaf-bare._

_We do not need to worry as much as the others do of hunger._

_Why waste the advantage of knowing how to tread water?_

_We know far more techniques of the water, and how to fight with it._

_The rivers, streams, and water itself gives us our life force._

_We are one with the water, forevermore,_

_And because of it, we have survived, and we have stayed the name of,_

_RiverClan._

**Yay, go Riverclan!**

**As always, follow, favorite, and review!**

**~Iris&Frosty**


	4. Chapter 4: WindClan

**And the next chapter will be about WindClan!**

WindClan**-**

_Can you hear the beauty of the whistling winds,  
_

_singing and blowing through these endless moors?_

_These huge rolling hills for many pawsteps to walk,  
_

_is what we named home and for generations to come.  
_

_Stretch your muscles and lift your neck to look upwards.  
_

_Close your eyes and reach toward the wide swath of stars.  
_

_Do you feel, as the wind rushes, StarClan beside you?  
_

_Their starry pelts brushing against your own, whispering freedom?  
_

_WindClan._

_For that is our name, simple, yet full of meanings and promises.  
_

_We are the fastest, quickest, and swiftest, flying through the air._

_We are hidden in the heather and scattered bushes with our pale fur.  
_

_We may seem weak to those other Clans whom some doubt us.  
_

_We may seem like fleeing creatures, never standing in a fight.  
_

_But no,_

_WindClan is strong, we will fight in times of need and win maybe._

_For we are clever, when we must be, and our plans are to be proud of.  
_

_We carefully forge alliances with the most trustful and honorable Clans.  
_

_Our tunnels once stretched fox-lengths and fox-lengths of open territory.  
_

_Allowing us easy food in leaf-bare, quick attacks and ambushes._

_Even in the lake territories, tunnels still lie there and keep us strong._

_We, the only Clan, fast enough to catch such prey in easy chases._

_For this is WindClan, the Clan full of hope and faith of our ancestors._

_We forever will stand tall and proud against the bounding hills and moors,_

_Always under the stars,_

_Windclan..._

**Windclan rocks!**

**~IrisFrostfeather**


	5. Chapter 5: ShadowClan

**And last of the four lake clans! Drumroll please! (An annoyed Blackstar beats the drum slowly)**

**Shadowclan!**

Shadowclan-

_The night will be silent as we are._

You may only hear lush ferns rustling, cicadas chirping, and the sound of your paws squelching along the marsh grass,

_But we hear you heart pounding with lust to escape our home territory._

You can only see as much as the rest of the clans at night,

Faint starlight seeping through emerald green boughs of the spruce trees, seeming to transform flickering shadows into nightmarish monsters,

_But we see you falling right into our well-planned trap._

You will also only smell disturbing fumes from glowing frilled toadstools and the taste of stolen rubbery frog on your tougue,

_But we only smell the coppery blood in you veins rushing through your body._

You may also feel safe when you are near our border...

_But that will only last for a second_.

You will then only hear our terrible growls as we spill out from the forest shadows,

only see dark blurs as we tear you into gorey pieces,

only smell and taste blood as it overpowers you senses,

and only feel the pain and regret.

For you don't mess with Shadowclan.

The last sound you heard was your body slumping against the ground, and our smarls of victory, echoing through the bog.

The last thing you saw, the blurred, malicious, yellow eyes, resting above our gleaming vampire teeth, as we melt back into the shadows leaving you body for you clan.

Your last taste, blood of course, flowing through every tear along your flank.

And your last thought?

_"Why did I ever steal that nasty frog from Shadowclan?"_

**Lol, poor dead cat.**

**Okay, in truth Shadowclan isn't exactly like this, but I sorta got carried away...**

**If you thought it was extra creepy, and gave you the chills, leave a comment!**

**And of course if you wish, follow and favorite!**

**~Iris&Frosty o_o**


	6. Chapter 6: SkyClan

**This is SkyClan, the last****_ original_**** Clan. But that's not all the clans we're doing.**

SkyClan,

_Have you not heard of it?_

_This is not very surprising to us._

_StarClan calls us a lost Clan._

_Maybe a weak Clan._

_Or we may as we'll never existed._

_SkyClan,_

_We have been gone for many seasons._

_Left the forest as the other Clans chased us out._

_Scattered, separated, and disbanded._

_We had nearly lost the fifth Clan._

_But the blood of ours still lives on,_

_As the great hero of SkyClan, Firestar,_

_Joined the Clan together once more._

_Skyclan,_

_We are strong like the rocks we call home._

_Stubborn, fierce, yet compassion too._

_We are hardened like the burly trees,_

_In which we leap from limb to limb,_

_Soaring from the great oak trees._

_SkyClan,_

_Our hearts, minds, and bodies,_

_Have suffered greatly the pain of leaving_

_The anger of unfairness, some hadn't survived_

_That day we left, exiled, forced to leave,_

_We left our ancestor's territory,_

_We left our home behind with every landmark,_

_Which had been torn down by Twolegs._

_But despite this, we still spirited and lived through._

_SkyClan,_

_You'll remember us either through timeless tales._

_Or maybe, can you hear our voices echoing through eternity,_

_Whispering the legend of how SkyClan lives on._

**Give it up for Skyclan!**

**~Iris&Frostfeather**


	7. Chapter 7: Tribe of Rushing Water

**Iris: Hmmmm...What has it been now form the last time I updated...Yeah that's right more than a week. *Sigh* You don't even know how sorry I am. Any ways enjoy our rise back from the dead and read.**

**Feather: Yeah, yeah. Just like, MONTHS, ago...**

**Tribe of Rushing Water**

_Are you cold, perhaps, in the highest peaks of the mountains?_

_Maybe the icy snow or the frozen cave walls are too much?_

_Aged the mountain is by weary time, but it will forever_

_Stand tall until it becomes one with the rocky terrain below._

_But us, the Tribe whom is none like the Clans, are happy here._

_Beside the paw-chilling weather and loud-whistling winds._

_Yet most of all, the thing we live by, the rushing waterfall._

_Can you hear the washing of the droplets quickly falling?_

_The clear echo ringing, inherited from cracking Father Ice?_

_Step behind and let us greet you into our caves of comfort._

_These paved walls, brushed by our passing ansectors_

_Remind us of the heritage that lies within the stone heart_

_Of these magnificent mountains. _

_The cats around us;family by blood, either old or young_

_Hunter, guard, or stone teller, but still kindred nether less._

_We are a tribe, not a clan, for we face more danger and hardship_

_Than the ordinary border skirmish over stolen prey._

_Our meal hunts the hunters too, for it is what it is:_

_A circle __of life._

_Sent by the endless sky itself, tawny wings blott out the sun and_

_Paint clawed shadows along the ground._

_If well planned, the Tribe gets it's food and meat,_

_If not, the talons of the eagles and hawks feeds instead._

_Though not many know of the way_

_How the Tribe came to how we are today._

_First inhabitants of the lake the warriors now call home,_

_Journeyers to the peaks of the mountains,_

_And then some travelers, forming the Clans._

_Distant kin may be in Tribe and Clan,_

_But all is forgotten for the midst of our history._

_Yet we lie strong like always,_

_Behind the water falls, and stone cave walls,_

_Is where we live, where we belong._

_Where we will always be, _

_Hidden behind the great pouring water,_

_That sings down at us and strokes our pelts._

_We are the Tribe, far from the other Clan cats,_

_Yet closer to the sky than any of the other cats,_

_where the Tribe of Endless Hunting lies watching._

**Hope you enjoyed, updates for Fury's First Life will be out soon.**

**~Iris&Frosty**


End file.
